


Botany

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Co-workers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: When Nami took a job at the local greenhouse, she expected daisies, pansies, sunflowers, and roses. The reality is more dangerous, and far more beautiful.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Reiju
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Botany

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have a couple Nami/Reiju pieces I've had planned for ages so I might as well like...start writing them, for real.  
>   
> \- Absolutely all credit for the greenhouse idea to @museflight because I literally haven't stopped thinking about it

Nerium oleander. Aconite. Lily of the Valley. 

Nami had not been long in her greenhouse role, but she was trying her best to take careful precautions near the more dangerous plants they cultivated. Ones that could burn skin, trigger vomiting, spark convulsions.

Azalea. Belladonna. Jessamine.

The blooms were eye-catching, beautiful, and - more often than not - sweetly fragrant. Botanical versions of brightly colored dart frogs, ringed octopi, or any variety of eye-catching insect. But while the colors of the animals were meant to dissuade, nature’s way of saying  _ stay away _ , Nami wondered if the plants were the exact opposite.

_ Come closer. Smell. Taste. Feel.  _

Funnily enough, Nami felt the exact same way about her supervisor. 

Reiju was even more alluring than the flowers they tended to every day. She worked diligently, seldom speaking, but Nami was ever-aware of her presence. There were more than a few moments of a lingering gaze on the back of her neck, brushes against her shoulder when Reiju passed close by, and the smell of perfume sweeter still than the flowers that surrounded them.

Nami finds herself so engrossed in thoughts of Reiju that she starts to reach for a rosy pink plant, gloveless, when a hand snatches hers.

“That plant can cause a blistering rash.” Reiju’s voice is soft in her ear, right from behind, and Nami feels her face flush. Her tone is almost playful for the subject matter, her soft hand holding tightly to Nami. “Gloves first. I’ll help you with our more toxic residents here - I’m somewhat of a poison expert.”

Strangely, Nami feels like she knew that - or has known that. The slightest tickle of a memory at the back of her head. It’s gone as soon as Reiju releases her, the lingering sensation of her fingers on Nami’s more pronounced than the thought.

Bloodroot. Digitalis. And perhaps - Nami wonders as she pulls gloves on - Reiju.


End file.
